The present invention relates to a spinal massage and exercise device which can more effectively and gently massage the spinal column while affording significant exercise to the user of the device.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved spinal massage and exercise unit which is portable, simplified in construction, and therefore economical to manufacture, convenient to use anywhere a flat support surface is available, and versatile in the sense that the number of rotating support elements can be varied and their degrees of hardness can be individually varied.
More particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide a back massage unit having a simple support frame for one or more rotatably held oblate spheroids whose major axes extend across the axis of the spine during usage and which preferably, although not necessarily, are inflatable so that the pressure of the massage elements on the back and spine can be varied.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a back massage unit of the above-mentioned character in which the tapered ends of the yielding massage elements are removably held in cups which are rotatable on the support frame of the unit, thereby eliminating the need for any additional means of securing the massage elements to the support frame, the mounting arrangement for the massage elements rendering them self-aligning while rolling on a flat support surface, such as a floor.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.